


Where We End Up

by megacookie2002



Series: Pride 2019 [3]
Category: The Maze Runner (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, M/M, Multi, Self-Deprecating, Spoilers, Thomas is Self-Deprecating, newt is dead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-06 10:21:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19060693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megacookie2002/pseuds/megacookie2002
Summary: After everything that’s happened, this is where they end up: in each other’s arms.





	Where We End Up

**Author's Note:**

> June 3: Thominewt

Thomas remembers where they began. When he rose up, confused, memory erased. He remembers meeting Minho and Newt. He remembers. He hadn’t remembered anything at all, and now, he can’t forget  _ anything. _ He can’t forget what happened. What he did to Newt. What Newt had  _ begged _ to not become. Thomas has nightmares about it. Of course, everyone who’s survived has nightmares as well. 

     But, he also remembers the good times. When he used to wake up, he had Minho and Newt there, by his side. They made the hell they were in, more like heaven. They scared the nightmares away, and he did the same for them. They had each other, and that had been enough. 

     Now, Newt was gone. No, he was  _ dead. _ But Thomas and Minho had each other. They would  _ always _ have each other. 

     However, Thomas’ guilt eats away at him. Minho doesn’t know it was  _ him _ that killed Newt. He doesn’t  _ know. _ Yet, he’s there. He comforts him when he wakes up screaming. But he doesn’t know that Thomas is a  _ monster. _ Minho should kill him, put him down. It would be the least he deserves. 

     But Thomas is selfish. He wants Minho, even if the guilt eats away at him. He  _ needs _ Minho, he  _ craves _ him. If Thomas holds Minho too tightly sometimes, Minho just holds him back just as tightly. 

     Thomas isn’t the only one who’s selfish. Not the only one who craves another person after everything they’ve been through. 

     After everything that’s happened, this is where they end up: in each other’s arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Another angsty drabble! I guess I'm just in that mood. Sorry, not sorry. I promise I'll write a happy story at some point!
> 
> Join me on [tumblr](https://ao3megacookie2002.tumblr.com)
> 
> I also accept prompts if you want me to write a story for you! If you want me to gift the work to you, just let me know your AO3 username and I will!


End file.
